1. Field of the invention
The present invention generally relates to computer apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a docking station mateable with a portable computer and operative to couple it to desktop peripheral devices such as a keyboard, mouse and monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer parlance a xe2x80x9cdocking stationxe2x80x9d is an interface device to which a portable computer, such as the increasingly popular notebook computer, may be operatively and removably coupled to connect its central processing unit and other internal circuitry to desktop computer peripheral devices such as a keyboard, monitor, printer and mouse. In this manner the portable computer may be used xe2x80x9con the roadxe2x80x9d by its owner, utilizing its own keyboard, monitor and pointing device, and later used in a home or office desktop work station in conjunction with the larger desktop peripheral devices which are typically considered to be more comfortable to use over extended periods of work time. Thus, a single computer can provide its user with both the compactness, light weight, portability and diminutive work space requirements of the notebook computer and the power and comfort of a desktop system with its larger workspace and peripheral devices.
A conventionally configured docking station typically comprises a housing adapted to sit atop the desktop work space and containing the interface electronics used to connect the xe2x80x9cdockedxe2x80x9d portable computer to the desktop peripheral devices operatively coupled to the docking station. The housing has a generally horizontal top side surface upon which the portable computer is rested, keyboard side up, before being rearwardly moved relative to the housing to removably couple a connector on the rear side of the computer to a corresponding docking connector on the docking station housing.
While docked portable computers have conventionally been utilized in conjunction with larger desktop computer monitors, the display image on portable computer continues to be provided with increasing size and sharpness. Accordingly, increasing numbers of owners are foregoing the use of desktop computer monitors with their docked portable computer and simply using the built-in display of the docked portable computer. This, of course, substantially reduces the amount of desktop work space that must be dedicated to the docked portable computer.
Due to the small viewing area of the typical notebook computer display screen compared to that of a desktop monitor, however, a viewing comfort penalty is still paid by using the portable computer display screen. This viewing comfort penalty arises primarily because of the lack of an ability to adjust the vertical location of the display screen of a docked portable computer to accommodate users of varying heights. Since the top side of a conventional docking station remains in a fixed vertical location relative to the desktop surface, the only vertical orientation adjustment capability of the display screen of the docked portable computer resides in the ability to pivot the display screen toward and away from the user. While this affords a limited height adjustment for the docked portable computer display screen, such minimal height adjustment cannot be achieved without correspondingly varying the angle of the display plane relative to the user""s line of sight.
In view of the foregoing it can readily be seen that a need exists for a docking station that provides improved display screen height adjustability for a portable computer operatively supported on the docking station. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.
In carrying out principles of the present invention, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, a specially designed docking station is provided for use in operatively coupling a portable computer to a desktop computer peripheral device, the portable computer having a first electrical docking connector. The docking station includes a housing having a wall portion upon which the portable computer may be placed, the housing being restable on a horizontal support surface such as a desktop work surface. A second electrical docking connector is carried by the housing and is releasably mateable with the first electrical docking connector.
According to a key aspect of the invention, the docking station is provided with a tilt adjustment structure carried by its housing and being operative to selectively adjust the angle between the wall portion and the horizontal support surface when the housing is placed thereon. The ability to adjustably tilt the docking station housing on the underlying support surface substantially reduces the vertical footprint on the support surface of the docking station/portable computer assembly, and desirably provides the ability of adjusting the vertical height of the computer""s display screen, to accommodate users of varying heights, when it is being used instead of a desktop computer monitor operatively coupled to the docking station and thus to the docked portable computer.
From a broad perspective, the tilt adjustment structure includes a support member associated with the housing for movement relative thereto among a series of different positions and being engageable with the horizontal support surface, and a locking structure operable to releasably lock the support member in a selectively variable one of its series of different positions.
Preferably, the support member is a support foot member pivotally carried on an underside portion of the docking station housing for pivotal motion relative thereto about an axis generally parallel to the rear side of the housing and forwardly spaced therefrom approximately one third of the distance between the front and rear sides of the housing. The locking structure is illustratively a spring-loaded clutch structure selectively engageable with a portion of the support foot member and rotatably supporting it on the docking station housing. The spring-loaded clutch structure representatively has a lever portion squeezable against the housing to temporarily disengage the clutch structure from the support member and permit it to freely rotate relative to the housing until releasably locked again relative to the housing by the clutch structure.
To operatively couple desktop computer peripheral devices to the docking station, and thus to the portable computer docked thereon, electrical interface circuitry is coupled to the second electrical docking connector, and at least one connection port is coupled to the electrical interface circuitry and is electrically connectable to a desktop computer peripheral device. Preferably this connection port is carried by the support foot member.
Representatively, the pivotal support foot member is releasably lockable in (1) a first pivotal limit position thereof to engage the horizontal support surface in a manner tilting the wall portion at an angle of approximately ten degrees relative to the horizontal support surface, and (2) a second pivotal limit position thereof to engage the horizontal support surface in a manner tilting the wall portion at an angle of approximately 60 degrees relative to the horizontal support surface. Additionally, the support foot member is releasably lockable by the clutch structure at approximately twenty degree pivotal increments between the first and second pivotal limit positions of the support foot member.
In a preferred embodiment of the docking station, the support foot member has spaced apart first series of clutch teeth thereon, and the clutch system includes first and second opposed clutch members carried by the housing for movement toward and away from one another and having second series of clutch teeth thereon which oppose the first series of clutch teeth. Spring structures resiliently bias the first and second clutch members toward one another to positions in which the second series of clutch teeth are lockingly intermeshed with the first series of clutch teeth. The aforementioned lever portion of the clutch system include a pair of pivotal lever members with outer end portions projecting outwardly from the housing. These outer lever end portions may be manually squeezed against adjacent portions of the housing to cause the lever members to drive the first and second clutch members away from one another to temporarily disengage the second series of clutch teeth from the first series of clutch teeth and thereby unlock the support foot member from the clutch system.